An autonomic computing environment is able to manage itself and dynamically adapt to change in accordance with business policies and objectives. An autonomic system is capable of monitoring an environment (Monitoring), analyzing a monitoring result (Analyzing), planning an improvement if there is any problem (Planning), and executing the improvement (Executing). Collectively, these processes are known as the MAPE loop. Since the autonomic computing environment enables an activity to be performed on the basis of self-monitoring or self-detecting in an IT environment, an IT professional does not need to start a task. The autonomic computing environment may be self-configuring (dynamically adapting to changing environments), self-healing (discovering, diagnosing, and correcting problems to prevent system disruptions), self-optimizing (tuning resources and balance workloads to maximize the use of IT resources), and self-protecting (anticipating, detecting, or identifying to prevent danger and protect against attacks).